


Dragon Age Drabbles

by Emiko_Yamagata



Series: The Tales of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my(hopefully soon complete) collection of Dragon Age stories I write. Some may be shorter than others,some in more than one part. I hope you enjoy them,and please don't be afraid to give feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises [Solavellan]

“Inquisitor,are you coming?” Cassandra called out to Adylia. She had stopped at the bottom of the stairs that lead out of the ruin.

“I-Yes,Cassandra. One moment,please.” As soon as her companions left her alone,she turned her gaze towards a broken barrel. To its right,was another elven artifact. Sighing,the elven mage walked closer,as she placed her hand next to it.  
image

“This is one of the last artifacts Solas had told me about…Should I activate it?” she questioned out loud. A small grin replaced her worrying scowl as she reached out,and touched it. Seconds later,it glowed green. Wiping a tear from her eyes,she softly laughed. “I told you I keep my promises,Solas.”

Minutes later,she stood outside the ruin,with her companions not far. Another tear fell to the ground as she spoke her feelings to the windy air,in hopes that wherever he was,Solas would hear her.

“Ar lath ma,ma vhenan.Ir tel'him,ma serannas,emma lath.*”

 

[*I love you,my heart. I am me again,thank you,my love.]


	2. The Healer and The Warrior [Handers]

“Hawke,could you please tell your dog to stop nudging me while I’m trying to read.” The mabari glanced up,and walked towards the mage. “No!”

He recoiled back,and ran to Garrett. “Anders,you don’t have to be mean to him.”

Anders scoffed. “I am not mean to him! He ate my manifesto!” Hawke quickly smiled down at his dog. “It’s not his fault. Maybe he approved of it,and that’s how he showed it.” He had gone back to reading.

“You’re just upset because you’re not a dog person.” Shaking his head,Anders chuckled. “No,that’s far from the truth. He’s annoying.”

Hawke smirked at his lover. “Oh,is that why I saw you playing fetch with him the other night?” The mage froze,and slowly glimpsed at the dog,who barked in question.

“I-I wasn’t playing fetch. I just threw a bone at him.”

“And he brought it back,you threw it once more,he returned again with it.”

“He wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“It was for almost an hour,Anders.”

Anders sighed. ”Alright,it’s because he eats my books.” Hawke laughed. “Bad boy.”

Turning his attention to Hawke,he raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
Hawke had been talking to his dog,Anders realized. Yet,he wore a smile. “I was talking to him…although…” He began to walk towards Anders,as he ran to the bedroom and closed the door.

Realizing where he was,he sighed. “Shit.”

A knock. Opening the door,Hawke smiled. “You knew where you were heading,love.” Tackling him into a hug,the pair laughed.

“I-I haven’t felt this sensation before..” Confused,Anders turned his eyes to him. “What? Hugging?”

“No,being loved.” Hawke leaned down and kissed Anders’ forehead. “I love it.”

“And I,you,Hawke.”


	3. "You realize you have ice magic,correct?" [Samson/Lenae Amell]

Samson looked up from his book to the smell of…fire? Was something burning?

“Please Maker,let it be the city.” Samson complained as he walked towards the kitchen,where Lenae was running around,and a cloth was on fire.

And a book. “Lenae! Wha-” Samson was cut off by the fire spreading to a small table nearby. Why was she so scared? She’s calm in situations like this!

“Raleigh! Where’s the water bucket?!” She couldn’t find the damn bucket. Where did she put it?

Samson began to say something,but started to laugh,to Lenae’s annoyance. She came back into the kitchen,wearing a scowl. “This isn’t funny! It’s going to bu-” Another laugh. “You do remember you’re a mage,don’t you? You do realize you have ice magic,correct?”

Eye opened wide,Lenae summoned an ice spell and began to lower the flames. Once they were gone,she looked back at him with a sad smile. “Uh,sorry… I forgot.”

“What were you even doing?” She began to fidget with her hair. “I,uh,I was trying to cook dinner…I wasn’t watching it…”

He laughed once more as he pulled her into a hug. “I appreciate the thought. Not the fire,though. C’mon,we can eat at the tavern.”

They headed to the Hanging Man,and Lenae prayed he wouldn’t tell the other what happened. Outside,he smiled at her. “I promise I won’t tell.”

She smiled back at him,as they entered the tavern.

It’s nice to have dinner without the worry of dying.


	4. Ashes of the Past [Slight Loghain/Cousland]

“From the minute she was born,her parents believed she was destined to be Queen. All believed it. For she was a Cousland. She wore beautiful dresses handmade,and ran around picking flowers. That was,until she finally met Maric. Until she heard the tales of the former queen. Queen Rowan Theirin,an amazing warrior. That day,at age 6,the destined queen died.

Instead,rising from the ashes was the destined hero. The warrior. The woman who would be an unmovable force. A force to be reckoned with. She knew being queen wouldn’t make her weak. She didn’t want that life,though. She wanted to prove that more than just a few women could be warriors,even heros. She wanted to show who she could be-who she would be.”

The story teller shifted in his seat,trying to regain comfortableness. This was going to be one of his longest tales he’s told about the woman.

“Many years later,her parents were killed. Murdered in the hands of betrayal. She felt rage. Nothing but rage,and a thirst for vengeance. But not yet. She became a Grey Warden. She gathered allies,and fought enemies. After over a year had passed,it was time.

She finally delievered the vengeance.

Nothing. After the final blow,she felt nothing,but she could hear his blood stop. Dropping her sword,tears fell from her eyes. Tears that had been built up for so long. From the time she had become a warrior,until now. She hadn’t cried once.

She held it in. Now having fallen to her knees,her companions gathered around her,trying to get her out. To tell her they needed to save Anora. It seemed the tears stopped as soon as the woman’s name was mentioned.

Clenching her jaw,she stood up,grabbing her sword. Upstairs,they were able to get the queen out from her temporary prison. A door slamming. Turning,there were at least twenty guards,along with Loghain’s lieutenant,Ser Cauthrien.”

A small sip of water to help his dry throat,he wasn’t used to talking for this long.

“Two companions were kocked out quickly,with one still conscious,but unable to stand. There still stood all the guards,barely touched. The woman drew in a deep breath as she rose her shield. She charged at them. After a bloody battle,there stood only one person still breathing.

Her.

But her group was not prepared to face Loghain,yet. They needed more time. And time they would receive.”

He noticed more people had gathered around. It seemed everybody in Thedas and their mother was here.

“The group was ready,and entered the Landsmeet. Loghain was to face the Cousland,in a duel. She said not even ten words to challenge him. ‘We get to finish our duel,it seems.’ The sadness was apparent in her voice.

For the battle,everyone held their breath and placed their hearts on hold. Not a sound could be heard other than pained groans,tired breath,and the clash of steel on steel. Soon,there was a winner. Breath was returned to everyone,as well as shock.

This woman,who had already lost so much in such a short time…had just defeated Loghain. His death was called for. Yet,she lingered. She couldn’t move.Still looking down at this man,the man who had helped train her himself,she spoke one word. That word sparked anger. ‘No’.”

Around him,everyone was surprised. Not anymore than I was,he thought.

“She said she would not kill him. Instead,he joined the Grey Wardens. They had to face the archdemon,stil.

To this day,there are people who admire a sacrifice made by a young dwarf,by the name of Serana Brosca. Though it was protested by the others,she begged to be allowed to do this. ‘If I do this,it could make our family paragons! I crave that honor. Please,let me do this.’”

A quiet sigh.

“She was allowed. She sacrificed herself. That meant that both the Cousland and Loghain would live. Cousland served the crown,after that.Almost six months later,she left for Vigil’s Keep. She had been chosen to become the new Warden Commander. She accepted,of course. No amount of pleading could stop her.

Finally arriving,she was greeted by darkspawn. After defeating them all,she entered the keep’s interior.  
They were dead. The wardens stationed there,were dead. She had much to do-people to save,beasts to kill-before she would be able to rest. Eventually,she was able to. Things had gone back to normal after a few days.”

A small smile came onto the man’s face,as he recalled what was next.

“In the keep,a man waited for her. It was Loghain. He was being sent to help the Orlesian Wardens,and wished the woman good luck. She would need it for what came ahead.”

The man told the rest of what happened during this time,from the deaths to improving the Keep. He told of how she made the decision to leave some of her men to defend the city of Amaranthine,and to bring the rest with her to defend Vigil’s Keep from the attacking darkspawn.

After he finished,a young elven boy rose his hand. “How do you know for sure all of this happened?” Followed by, “Where is she now? What about Loghain?”

He looked directly at the boy with a grin. “I know,because I was there. She always brought me with her. How I know about Vigil’s Keep? Well,I have a friend or two that informed me.” He looked out a window,with a heavy sigh.

“Where she is…honestly,I don’t know. I know she lives,from what she told me before.She’s probably with Loghain,traveling.”

Another child yelled out a question. “How do you know she’s alive though!?”

He glanced back at the child with a smile. “ It takes more than a few darkspawn to kill Rowan Cousland.”

After everyone had left,a servant came in,with a plate. “My lord,your…snack,is ready.”

The king had a wide grin on his face. “Oooh! Cheese! Yes please. And could you please summon a scribe?” The servant bowed his head,as he left.

It had been 10 years. Alistair needed to find her.


	5. Delivery! [Samson/Lenae Amell]

Samson shook his head as he entered the room. Lenae was running around, her chestnut hair no longer in place, but falling out of the hair tie. Finally, she glanced over and saw him. “Oh! Hey Raleigh!”

“So. Mind telling me you’re doin’? You don’t normally run around like this unless you see Templars.”  
Lenae snorted as she opened a cupboard door. “Look near the bread box.”

Turning his head, he began to protest but froze upon seeing it. There was a nug sitting next to the bread. “Is this why you’ve been running around all morning?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion, still searching. “It hasn’t been all morning, has it? What time is it?”

“Noon and your cousin is waiting for you.” A crash. The nug had somehow pushed the box to the ground.

“What th- Lenae do something about that.” As Samson walked towards it, it took off and hid at Lenae’s feet. A giggle. “Aw, I think a friend of mine’ll like this as a gift.” He sighed as he picked the box up.

“Whatever, just get rid of ‘im.”  
A squeak.

Glimpsing down, the nug now sat at his feet. “How’d he get over here so quiet?” Suddenly, Lenae turned around with the nug from earlier in her arms. “What do yo-“  
“HAWKE! She did this!”

Scared, both of the creatures took off running to a bedroom. “Oh no you don’t, get back ‘ere vermin!” The two chased the nugs around the place for almost an hour before catching them.

Samson glared at Lenae. “I’m having a chat with your cousin.”

~Meanwhile-Hanged Man~  
There was laughter roaring through the tavern, as Hawke told the story of what she did earlier.

“So Merrill helped me find a few nugs, and I put two in the place my cousin’s staying. I think I put it in her bread box. Anyway, she should have found them awhile ago.” Isabella and Varric looked at Hawke confused. “But, Merrill said you captured three. Where’s the third?” 

 

Suddenly, Merrill walked in smiling. “Hawke, the nug almost knocked over the eluvian. He’s okay, though.” Hawke looked back at her group with a grin. “I thought Merrill could use a friend.”

“Hawke, we’re having a chat. Now.” Hawke laughed as she heard Samson’s voice. “Samson? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Varric tried to suppress a grin.

“Oh, well perhaps this is a good time to inform you, dear cousin?” Looking over her shoulder, Hawke spotted her cousin, holding two nugs. Then, she noticed she didn’t wear her normal smile.

Hawke nervously laughed, as she stood up. As soon as she saw a path to the door, she broke into a sprint,

Samson and Lenae following close behind her.

“I’m too young to die, Lenae!!”


	6. Home [Samson/Lenae]

“Ser Cullen! The…er,Knight-Enchanter is here! She came from Kirkwall!” The commander turned towards the door of Skyhold,to see…no,it couldn’t be.

A medium height woman with shoulder length light brown hair walked in,carrying a staff on her back. Her brown eyes looked darker then Cullen remembered. They were so full of life in Kirkwall,she was always helping everyone. That’s how she had meet Samson. Perhaps she could know where he is?

“Commander Cullen,it’s a pleasure to see you again. It’s been a long time.” Her smile hadn’t dimmed as her eyes had. It even seemed brighter than usual. He smiled back at the mage. “Knight-Enchanter Lenae Amell. It has been indeed,friend.”

Things would be different with her here.

~~~~~~~Time Skip-6 months later~~~~~~~  
It was confirmed. The general for Corephyeus’ army… was Samson. How was Cullen going to tell Lenae? Suddenly,Lenae and Dagna ran from the Undercroft,with huge smiles on both of their faces. Lenae spoke,for Dagna was too excited.

“Cullen! I-Everybody! We’ve made a rune from everything you’ve brought back! Whoever is wearing that armor,is losing more of themselves every second. It’s made from red lyrium,we were correct,Cullen.” Dagna finally caught her breath to join in. ”No doubt,the general has a lyrium sword too!”

“So,what? We just…toss the thingy like it’s a jar of bees?” Sera piped in before beginging to eat her food.  
Lenae chuckled. “Sure. We just have to hit the armor with it. That will weaken him. And- oh Cullen! I forgot to ask,have you heard from Samson at all?” He completely froze.

“I-Lenae,the general…” He trailed off,and quickly noticed the confusion in the mage’s eyes. “What about the general?” A shaky exhale. “Samson,he… Samson is the general.”

The entire room filled with silence. Every single person froze,on edge to hear her response. Even Sera and Varric halted their talking. Half a second later,Cole was the first to notice her pain. He did not mention it aloud,as she had asked him not to. 

The realization had hit her. Samson,the man she had come to care about,was the general for a self-proclaimed God. The same being who had attempted to destroy the Wardens. The being who had ripped open the sky itself,allowing demons to pour into their world uninivited. Krem quietly spoke up. “Are..you alright?”

Lenae forced a smile onto her face. “Inquisitor,would I be allowed to come with you,when you face him?” Cullen immediately jumped forward. “Lenae that isn-“   
“Cullen. I have not seen that man in years. I..If he is to die,I’d at least like to see him one last time.” She shakily turned to the Inquisitor. “Please,Adylia. Allow me this.” The elf slowly nodded. “Of course. You’ve been a great help,you deserve this at least.” A genuine smile appeared. “Thank you.”

With that,she returned to the Undercroft.


	7. Home [Pt. 2]

~~~2 Days Later~~~  
Lenae hadn’t spoken to anyone in the past few days. Worried,Adylia entered the Undercroft,where she was sleeping at the enchanting table. “Lenae?” The woman jumped up quickly,grabbing her staff. “Oh,I..sorry,Inquisitor.” Lowering her staff,she walked towards the elf.  
“It’s time to go to the well,if you’re ready.” A curt nod was the only reply as she gathered her things.

~~~~~Temple of Mythal~~~~~~~  
They were reaching the Well. Lenae followed the group,and the Inquisitor froze upon entering the room.  
Standing away from the Well,was Samson. Suddenly,Cassandra yelled out to him. “Samson! This is what you do? For the Templars?” The other threw in their thoughts aswell. First Solas,followed by Adylia.

“What about the mages? You care about them. You did so much for them! What would they think?!”  
“Samson,please. Step down. Do it for the Templars,do it for the mages.”  
Though it was Varric’s comment that caught the man’s attention. “ If not for them,then at least do it for Lenae! You know,your girlfriend?”

At superhuman speed,Samson stood in front of them,fuming with rage. “She’s.Dead.How dare you bring her up?!” The group was filled with confusion. “Uh,listen buddy. We have her with us. She’s very much alive. Why would you think she’s dead?”

“Corephyus. He told me she died. He told me that I needed to move on. But I can’t. I can at least give these men hope. I will not go down without a fight.” The group froze as a vast magical shield was placed around them,shielding them from the blows of his sword.  
Suddenly,a shaky voice called out,along with the sounds of sniffling.

“Don’t make me do this…Please, don’t make me have to do this…” Lenae stepped forward,tears in eyes,and threw the rune at the general,hitting the armor. As he fell to the ground,sparks shot out of her hands to push the sword completely over the edge. Glancing up,Samson felt his heart stop.  
“Lenae. You’re…you’re alive?” A small smile graced the woman’s face,as she knelt beside him,and began patching his wounds from earlier. “Of course. I promised you I wouldn’t die. Come on,let’s get you back to Skyhold. We can talk there.”

~~~Skyhold-12 Hours Later~~~  
Samson shook his head and sighed. ”Well,you haven’t changed a bit.” Sensing her confusion,he continued. “You still don’t seem to understand how horrible I am to be with.” A blush dusted her cheeks as she smiled. “Maybe I don’t care. Maybe I care about you.” A laugh. “That’s exactly it! One clue at all why you care about me,I don’t have it!”

“Well,I need you a lot more than I thought…So there’s one.”  
For a moment,the two of them just smiled at each other. “Can I tell you somethin’?”  
“Just one thing?” She giggled as he rolled his eyes. “Yes,woman.” He tried not to wince as he sat up. “I still remember us meeting..” Lenae began to laugh as she remembered. “Yes! As do I. You were in a bar brawl with…Meeran,I think it was? You came into the clinic,and you had a black eye for a week!”

Lightly shoving her arm,he chuckled. “Yeah,well. So did he. But,you…heh. I wasn’t even sober at the time I came to the clinic. I was cursing every sentence. Yet you didn’t care. You treated me normal.”  
“Well drinking doesn’t make you any less normal.” He shook his head. “You’re missing the point. Ah,piss on it.” Checking his wound,she grinned.

He winced as he tried to reach his hand up to her face. Shaking her head,she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Get some sleep,Raleigh. Cullen’ll want to talk to you tomorrow.”  
“But it’s the afternoon.” “I don’t care!”  
She turned to walk out,when he called her name. Sighing,she strolled back over to him. “Yes?”

“Thank you. You know,for putting up with me.” Lenae smiled. “It’s not ‘putting up’ with you. It’s called caring about someone.” He mumbled something under his breath.  
“Hmm?” He shook his head. “Nothing,nothing.” Nodding,she turned to leave again. Reaching the door,she finally heard him say it. After over 10 years.

“I love you.” Shocked,she spun around. “Did…did you just say what I think you did?”  
“I-Well no,I mean yes. No I just…”  
A genuinely happy smile was now on her face,along with blushing cheeks. “I love you too,Raleigh. Sleep well.” She walked out,still beaming.


	8. You've Been Forgiven [Loghain Positive]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Loghain Positive,mainly. It’s not romantic,I think??? It’s just a scene I wrote about him and my Cousland. I’m not crying,you are.

Rowan glimpsed at the ground, the trees, even the sky. Anything to keep away from eye contact with him. Suddenly, a sigh. “I know.”

Turning her head to her left, he was sitting next to the campfire, soup in hands. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I said I know… I know that you hate me after everything. I made you lose the man you love. But you, for some reason, decided to spare me, and have him marry Anora.”

An annoyed sigh. “I don’t.” It was his turn to be confused. “I don’t hate you, Loghain.You were terrified, and I was too.”  
Standing up, Loghain began to walk towards a log, Rowan following. “But I shouldn’t have been. I fought in the Battle of River Dane!”

“Even the bravest of people can be scared. I was told that when I was younger. The man, who said that to me, was a brave man himself. I trusted him even more than my father at most times.” Loghain turned his gaze to the muddy ground, but froze upon her next sentence.

“That man was you.” Still frozen in place, Rowan sat next to him.  
“So, that’s why I don’t hate you. I’ve kept those words in my heart from that day forth. Every tournament I fought in, I saw your face in the crowds, cheering me on. Every one of Howe’s men I cut down in Highever that night, I heard you whisper it to me. Every darkspawn I killed…I felt you there next to me. Even now, I still do. Also…” she placed her gloves in her bag.

“About the slavery? You fought with the elves, didn’t you? On their side? I REMEMBER hearing the stories, even Maric told them. I…when reading those papers, I thought of one person only.”

Rowan stood up, and headed towards her tent. Loghain quietly called to her. “Why did you give up Alistair? I thought you loved him? Why place him on the throne?” The dark haired woman turned around with a sad smile. “Because as much as I loved him, I knew it was for the good of Ferelden. It’s what they needed. A king and a queen.” 

Before he could respond, she chuckled. “Oh, and do you remember when you told me not to hide my feelings? Back at the Landsmeet?”

A slow nod. “The same to you.” Confused once more, Loghain looked at the Cousland. “What do you mean?” Rowan still wore the sad smile, though her eyes were brighter.

“I see it in your eyes. You miss her. That’s why you’re scared to call me by my name. It reminds you of her.” “It’s that obvious?” Another chuckle followed, as she walked away. “Yes, and she was lucky to have someone who cared so much for her.”

“Wait!” She stopped again, slightly annoyed. “Who was the person you thought of? That sent the slaves?”

Loghain noticed her eyes dim, and could practically feel the steam rising from her face from where he sat. “Howe. He’s done something like that before, to one of my father’s documents. Goodnight, Loghain.”

“The same to you Cou-“He shifted on the log, and cleared his throat. “Good evening, Rowan.”

She entered her tent, with him shortly entering his. They both wore smiles, though they were not entirely happy. A sentence was left their mouths in unison.

“Maker, let us survive the Archdemon.”


	9. Fen'Harel End You. [Slight Solevallan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This takes place about 3 months after the events in Trespasser.If you don't want spoilers,please do not read.]

It had been a few months since the Inquisition disbanded. Everyone had gone their way. Cassandra and Leliana led what small forces they could to try to find Solas. Adylia returned to her clan to inform them of everything she had learned. Her vallaslin had been removed as well, as she asked Solas to grant that before he left again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ir abelas, da’len. The clan has spoken.” Adylia couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  
“Keeper, I-why? Why am I being exiled?” Tears began to form in the young elf’s eyes as her Keeper sighed. “Fen'Harel ma ghilana, it is clear.” 

Fen’Harel guides me? I’d be dead if not for him!

“Fen’Harel saved me, Keeper. On more than one occasion! I’ve learned the truth because of him. The ones we worship as Gods, they are-“  
“Mana! You will not spread the lies told by the Dread Wolf.”  
Finally glancing into her Keeper’s eyes, she saw it. They didn’t believe her. They’d rather believe the lies, than know the truth. Clenching her jaw, Adylia stood up, grabbing her bag. 

“Fine, then I’ll simply stay away forever. You do not need any of my lies, since we’re doing so well on our own.” Turning, the Keeper reached out to grab her arm, to which she summoned flames in her hand. 

“Ma banal las halamshir var ven. Mala suledin nadas. Tel'abelas.*”  
Yanking her arm away, she swung her bag onto her back, before glimpsing back at her clan. They looked terrified.  
“Keeper, I ask one thing before I leave.” The elf cleared his throat before taking a step backward. “Yes, da’len?”  
“Dirthara-ma, Fen’Harel ma halam.*” 

Leaving the camp, Adylia realized how much she had changed since Solas left the first time.  
No vallaslin. Her hair had grown a lot, and it had been shoulder length for awhile now. Left forearm gone, due to the mark. She wore light armor, and carried a bag, similar to the one Solas had with him when she arrived at Haven. But around her neck, she wore an amulet. The same Solas had. It was his, in fact. 

For the first time in forever, Adylia smiled. She smiled until tears fell upon her cheeks. She smiled, as she continued her pilgrimage. Alone. She would find Solas.

No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Ir abelas, da’len" (I'm sorry little one.)  
> *"Mana!" (Stop!)  
> *“Ma banal las halamshir var ven. Mala suledin nadas. Tel'abelas.” (You do nothing to further our people. Now you must endure. I’m not sorry.)  
> *“Dirthara-ma, Fen’Harel ma halam.” (May you learn, Dread Wolf end you.


	10. We All Must Make Sacrifices [Alistair/Cousland Angst]

Spoilers for DA:O. Quick drabble I came up with just now. Hope it’s not too awful.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Turning her head,Rowan noticed Alistair was far from happy. “Alistair-” He cut her off by throwing his shield to the ground. “No! This…man has betrayed us-all of us! He allowed the king-my brother,to die. He allowed Duncan to die. He allowed all of the Wardens to die,and then blamed us! Yet,you want this traitor to live?”

Sighing,Rowan glanced at Loghain,who was still on one knee,looking down. “Duncan told me,that the duty of the Grey Wardens’ comes before justice or vengeance.” Scoffing,Alistair threw his hands into the air. “Oh,but of course Howe had to die right away,right? We should have spared him then!”

Feeling the anger bubble inside her,Rowan tightened her grip on her sword. Through gritted teeth,she spoke. “That. Bastard. Slaughtered. Everyone. In. My. Castle. He held no mercy for a FOUR YEAR OLD,Alistair!” “Oh and this is different?”

“Yes! He didn’t take his sword and stab Duncan,did he?” Another scoff. “He might as well have…”

Taking a breath,Rowan looked towards Eamon. “Alistair will marry Anora. They will jointly rule Ferelden.Riordan,see that Loghain goes through the Joining.“ Alistair glared at her. “What? Rowan,why would you want this?”

Turning to walk away,she spoke.

“I don’t.” Confusion spread throughout the room. “Then why?!”

She quickly whipped around. “Because it’s for the good of Ferelden!” The warrior’s voice quickly softened as her gaze returned to the floor. “It’s what Ferelden needs…a stable ruling…”

Without another word,Rowan left the Landsmeet. Loghain was to go through the Joining,and Alistair would marry Anora.

Leliana let out a soft sigh. “This…would make an interesting song…”


End file.
